


Fallen Down - An Undertale AU

by XxDaydreamAMxX



Series: The Fallen Down Verse [1]
Category: Ever After High, Undertale
Genre: ;), Character introductions are in the first chapter, Crossposted on Ever After High Fandom Wiki, F/F, F/M, READ THROUGH THE WHOLE THING, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Updated on Tuesdays at 8:15 P.M. PST Time!, Will be like a game (To the best of my ability...), stay determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaydreamAMxX/pseuds/XxDaydreamAMxX
Summary: Follow Shay Dollmaker, a girl who has just fallen into the rabbit hole, battle against foes and make them friends.THE BEGINNING/PART 1: 1-?RUINS/PART 2: 2-?





	1. Character Introductions

Daydream - Daydream is the author of the work _Fallen Down_ and an avid user on AO3, reading basically. Daydream feels insecure about her writing most of the time, preferring to stay in the background and read. She's hoping to get out of this funk as she has down on The Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Link to her user page is coming soon.

 

**MORE TBA**


	2. Fallen

When Shay woke up she was laying on a bed of lavender fairyblossoms, a rare sight to see.   
  
“What am I, dead or something?” Shay mumbled to herself as she stood up, rubbing her sore back. Her hair was a little damp, something she couldn’t fix. Something was off though, Shay thought as she looked around. She could only see darkness around her, with light shining down on her and the patch of fairyblossoms. She looked up, (finally) and saw that she had fallen down somewhere. Shay could definitely tell that this was a rabbit hole, maybe it was a pit hole going to Wonderland? Shay shook her head, walking forwards and reaching out. She felt nothing, so she decided to take a few steps forward. Soon enough, she was at a doorway. She peered in, nobody that she could see.

 

“Hello?” Shay called out, a sweat dropping down the side of her face.

 

“How do you do?” A little girl's voice called out. Shay screamed as she saw a doll sitting upright, looking at her with beady eyes.

 

“H-How can you talk?!” Shay pointed at the doll, her arm shaking.

 

“No need to fear! Oh! I should probably introduced myself, silly me!” The doll giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. “I’m Mattie! Mattie the Doll!” The doll, who could apparently talk  _ and  _ had named herself, laughed.  _ Weird… her laugh sounds like sleigh bells... _ , Shay thought as she sat down so she could easily talk to the doll better. “Your new around here right? Of course you are! I’ve been sitting here for so long, I saw you fall into that batch of fairyblossoms! Silly me!. I should teach you the way the underground works! Ready? Let’s do this!” Suddenly, Shay felt her hands being held with something. “Here, this is what you battle with, a cell phone! Now, do you see that golden heart? That is your  **soul** , the very culmination of your being! Your  **soul** starts off a little flimsy at first, but you can get it stronger by getting a lot of DF!” Marissa started to explain, hopping onto Shay’s shoulder and pointing a lot of things out. Shay saw her  **soul** , a golden fairy with arrows going up, down, left and right. “Oh! You can move your  **soul** around using the tip of your finger! Try it!” Matiie cried out. Shay lightly tapped the screen with her hand and ended up moving the fairy diagonal. “There you go! Now do you see your HP? HP stands for  **Hit Points** !  **Hit Points** are how much stuff you can take hitting at you! Now for DF-”

 

“Mattie, what’s DF?” Shay asked, cutting Mattie off. Mattie just smiled and hopped to the ground in front of her.

 

“Why,  **Dragon Fire** , of course! Don’t worry, it’s nothing too bad! You should have some yourself! Here!” On screen, a little 8-bit Mattie showed up in black and white. Surrounding her was some little white things. “Down here,  **DF** is shared through… little white… dragon teeth! Yes that’s it!

Go on! They won’t hurt! Try to get as many as you can!” Mattie spoke out as the “dragon teeth” went out, although Shay tried to trust the doll she  _ knew  _ there was something off about the beady-eyed girl. She moved her avatar down and around the bullets, as she called them. Mattie looked a little pissed off, but Shay wasn’t too worried. “Hey girlfriend, you dodged them! You aren’t trying hard enough! Let’s try this again, alright?” Mattie spoke as more bull- I mean, Dragon Teeth- went at Shay’s avatar. She dodged them again. Mattie looked more pissed off. “Are you an idiot?! Run into the bull-dragon teeth!” More  _ dragon teeth _ occurred as Shay dodged them once more. When Shay looked up, she was scared out of her mind.

 

Mattie’s face had grown into a scary clown mask, with her outfit resembling a circus clown. “You. little. Bitch.” Mattie spoke, bearing huge teeth and speaking in a threatening tone. “In this realm, it is  _ kill _ or  _ be killed _ , you little retard! Why, in the name of Grimm, would  _ anyone _ pass up an opportunity like this?! DIE!” Mattie raged and screamed out, with bullets surrounding Shay’s avatar on the phone. She looked at the phone as Mattie started laughing maniacally. Suddenly though, the bullets disappeared. Shay looked up, Mattie having gone to her normal state. A snowflake drove Mattie out of the frame and in came a beautiful woman, probably around her late 40’s. She had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, reminding Shay of a friend back in her childhood.

 

“What a terrible toy, hurting such a poor, innocent youth.” The woman said, helping Shay get up. Shay felt a stab going through her legs. She looked down to see a cut, a big one at that fact, across her entire shin. “Oh! You are hurt!” The women cried. She took out some bandages, putting them across the cut. “I shall introduce myself, young one. I am Marie, ruler of the Ruins. Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. I pass through the entrance to the rabbit hole every day to see if a youth has fallen down. You’re the first to come here in a very long time, my child. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs!” Maire spoke, taking Shay’s hand. Marie’s hand was soft and warm, like Shay’s blanket at her home in the woods. “This way.” Marie spoke again, leading Shay through the next doorway. Shay saw a shiny piece of metal lying on the ground. She picked it up, brushing it off.

 

_ The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. _

 

_ HP fully restored. _

 

_ Ruins - Entrance, File Saved! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
